


Fake texts

by LadyPrussia



Category: Big Bang (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross posts, F/M, Fake texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: This is where I dump all my fake texts





	1. Cheating on your diet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	2. Stuck in a train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	3. Blood Sweat and Tears teaser reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	4. New hair colors

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	5. Autocorrected names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	6. Bad pickup lines




	7. Breaking your foot

** **

 


	8. Taeminnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To catch up on my latest text and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	9. You are feeling sick

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


	10. You being unable to move

 

 


	11. To much time on the internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more at:  
> http://rofics.tumblr.com/


	12. To much time on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more at:   
> http://rofics.tumblr.com/


	13. When you boyfriend isn't your bias




	14. When you boyfriend isn't your bias (Maknae line)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I slept 21 hours instead of writing 


	15. Breaking their ankle iceskating




	16. Long distance on Christmas




	17. Sick girlfriend




	18. Drunk at Christmas party




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




End file.
